When Fates Colide
by SPNfanatic
Summary: Martha and Soraya Singer are Bobby's daughters. The Winchesters and them have a past. They haven't seen each other for a few years. How they're gonna to react when they have to work together to help the boys saving the world? Dean W./OC and Sam W./OC Rated M for explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hy guys. So I wrote this fanfic a few months ago. I wanted to do something different. It's the 4th season with some cases from the different seasons. Unfortunately I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC's. Let me know what you think about the first chapter. I know it's short but I promise to post more really soon!**

Martha and Soraya were in "RoadHouse II" after a hunt when Martha's cell started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered her phone.

"Martha? It's dad! How are you?" The girls hadn't news from their dad for a few months.

"Hi dad!" She looked at her sister and call her telling that it was Bobby on the phone. "We're good. How are you?"

"Actually I need to talk to you asap. Where are you?" Bobby's voice was serious.

"We're in Ellen's bar. Why? What do you need?" The girls started to get worried.

"I can't talk over the phone... Come to my house as soon as you can, please."

"Okay dad. We'll be there in a few hours. Don't worry." She hung up and looked at her sister. "We need to go. Dad said that he need us."

"Why? He didn't tell you?" They started to grab their things and waved to Ellen and Jo.

"No. Just said that what he had to tell us couldn't be over the phone."

"Let's go then! Can I drive?" Soraya looked at her sister with pleading eyes.

"Sure but..." She looked seriously at her sister. "If you break something you fix it! My baby is my precious!"

"Yeah, yeah! I already know the drift!" Soraya rolled her eyes and went to the driver seat of Martha's SS Camaro and they started the journey for their dad's house.

***Don't forget to review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you guys like it and don't forget to review!**

Soraya and Martha went to Bobby's house. They stopped the car in front of Bobby's porch and saw a '67 Impala parked beside them.

"That car is awesome! It can't be dad's. What do you think?" Martha asked Soraya excitedly.

"Cars and you! I don't understand your relationship with it! C'mon!" They climbed the stairs and knocked on the door.

When the door opened they saw a young guy with green eyes and short brown hair.

"Where's Bobby?" Martha asked a little confused.

"Who wants to know?" The guy looked at the girls up and down.

"What? You don't gonna invite us in? You're such a rude guy!" Soraya crossed her arms.

"Don't you tell me that Bobby finally call some girls to clean this house up? At least he choose really hot girls! I'll have to come here more often!" He smiled to the girls.

"You must think that you're really funny don't you?" Soraya asked him.

"Bobby didn't tell us that he have such stupid friends!" Martha was trying to stay calm at the same time that the guy in front of her was starting to look familiar to her.

"You know what? If you weren't such hotties I would feel offended but it actually turns me on a little!" Bobby came behind the guy.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing boy?" Bobby slapped the back of Dean's head.

"Dad?" Soraya ran to Bobby's arms "I missed you so much!"

"Dad? Wtf? It can't be. Soraya, is that you? God! How much you grown!"

"Well, I can't the same about you short bus!" She gave him a quick hug.

"Dean Winchester! I knew it that your face was familiar! You have the same look!" Martha hugged Dean tightly. They haven't seen each other for more than 5 years.

"When you guys finish I would like to hug my daughter!" Bobby stepped forward between Dean and Martha.

"Sorry dad!" She hugged Bobby and looked at Sam who was coming from the kitchen.

"Woow Samuel! It's that you? You're so tall! How had you grow so much in these past five years?" Soraya asked before running to him to give him a hug.

"Suh!" He hugged her. "I thought that I was never going to see you again. You're always busy. C'mon guys. I'm gonna grab beers for everyone." Sam went back to the kitchen.

They all went to the living room.

"So dad. What's going on?" Soraya asked sitting up on the couch beside her sister.

"I need your help. I was able to find Lilith and thought that if we are all together we can kill her."

"And where is she?" Dean asked.

"Calm down, Dean. For now I can't tell you. I'm going to set everything up. In the meanwhile you need to work together. We'll be more vulnerable if we work alone."

"Dad, we know how to take care of each other. Me and Martha have been doing that for the past 5 years. We don't need babysitters." Soraya told her dad.

"I know that sweetie. But I would felt more relieve if you are together." Bobby looked at his daughters. "Is that okay?"

"Don't worry Bobby. We take care of them" He told with an evil smile on his face.

"Exactly. They're safe with us. I just hope that we can kill Lilith. The YED screwed up my life, I don't need that anymore." Sam stated.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Martha asked him.

"We'll tell you later. Since we are going to spend so much time together!" Dean smiled at the girls.

"You have to promise that you're going to stick together. I don't want you unprotected, okay?" Bobby asked them all.

"We promise, dad!" Soraya said and went with Sam and Martha to put the bags in Dean's car.

"I have a case for you in Illinois, You can start there." Dean nodded and said goodbye to Bobby.

The girls said goodbye to their dad and went to Dean's car.

"Take care of my baby, dad!" Martha said to Bobby before entering the car.

"Uhhh! My baby!" Soraya teased Martha and turn to Bobby. "Be careful with your hypertension dad!" She laughed and entered the car.

A few moments later the car took off.

***So, what did you think? Review please!**

**I want to tell you that one of the OC's is based on my best friend. She's the most inspiring and funny person that you could ever met. Very recently she won a personal battle against weight lost. She's my role model and one of the most important persons in the world for me. If you read this, I love you sis! Don't ever let other people push you down. I'll always be there to help you with anything!**


End file.
